


Let Me See You Stripped

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: Negan doesn’t bare his soul to anyone, you might just be the only exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something a little sweeter for Negan and since it's Negan Smut Weekend... Why not?
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr! - oceansgrxywaves.tumblr.com

Your hands trace slowly over his arms, his back and rested softly against his spine, no one saw him like this. So sensitive, so docile and so gentle, none of his wives would ever see him like this… They didn’t see how vulnerable his soul was deep down, how sometimes; even he needed to be taken care of.

“Let go…” You whisper to him, one of your hands reaching up and gently rested against his cheek, salt-and-pepper coloured beard tickling the palm of your hand ever so softly. “It’s okay…”

His forehead leans against yours, eyes fluttering to a close. He can’t let go, can’t allow you to see him like this, can’t allow the dirty little secret between the two of you go on. You couldn’t remember when this started, maybe it was the time you found him ready to punish someone and he threatened you with the iron, then with Lucille when you didn’t even flinch. He didn’t scare you; at least, that was what you told yourself.

And somehow, you had become a sense of normalcy, the person he went to – harsh kisses when he needed to break his own rules, rough touches when he needed to feel something more… A grounding that only Lucille had once been able to give… You were the closest person to ever allow him to feel so safe again.

“It’s just us, Negan, no one else.” He nods slowly; letting you push him down on the bed, “Let me see you.”

Your lips bring forward your name from his lips, like a soft chant that he can’t help but call out. Kisses littered his neck, harsh bite marks smeared across the sensitive skin of his nape.

Gentle touches, delicately traced shapes over his skin, defined marks dotting across the expanse of his chest. Your lips connected with his, strong and calloused hands running down your waist and hips, the taste of berries were on his lips from the flavoured liqueur that he’d found for your bar when on a supply run, so utterly tart and refreshing compared to the other drinks that he preferred.

Your legs wrapped around his waist when he sat up, his hot breath against your neck. A hand tangled in your hair as he finally slid inside you, your head tilting back ever so slightly as a soft moan left your lips. The world around you both faded, you both were in your own bubble that no one could ever hope of intruding.

“Negan… Baby… Let go…” You praised him, voice barely higher than a whisper as your foreheads pressed against each others, breath mingling together so perfectly. “Let me see you…”

“Fuck… You're...”

“It’s okay, I’m here…”

His face buried in the crook of your neck, nipping gently at your neck to bring up little marks. Something that only he would ever be able to see, the marks he made were always covered – no one needed to know about them except for Negan, his own personal trophies that littered your body. Your bodies twined together so perfectly, fitted together like you were made for one another, bodies rocking together slowly, a gentle rhythm between you both.

You smiled softly, kissing him once more until he pulled away, groaning your name out into the room as you both reached that wondrous peak. You stay there, lying with him for a while, listening to him talk about his plans – what he wants from Alexandria, what he plans to do to the Kingdom, what he wants to find for your bar. Negan doesn’t cuddle, doesn’t bare his soul to his wives but he does you… But he never asks you to stay when you get up.

You both have your roles that need to be filled, him as the fearlessly strict leader and you as the bar runner who pours the drinks if the points are good enough.

When Negan next walks into the bar where you work, you force a slight smile when you see him with Sherry, grinning and laughing like nothing was going on between the two of you. The regular glass of whiskey was poured for him, passing the glass to him, your hands brushing against each other before the two of you turned away from one another.

“You alright?” Simon questioned when he sat down at the bar seeing you trying to avoid looking at Negan and Sherry, he was one of the few people that you trusted enough in Sanctuary but still not enough to tell him what was going off. He snorted a second later when you motioned towards to Sherry, pouring the man a glass of bourbon. “Think she’s gloating?”

“Not my place to comment, Simon.” You grinned, leaning on the bar. Your eyes glanced across the room, locking with Negan’s own as he took a drink of the whiskey. “Negan knows what he’s doing.”

At the end of the day, Negan would call you when he needed you; he put a level of trust in you that he couldn’t ever show to his wives… And nothing made you feel better.


End file.
